


The Deal

by moonlitnorton



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Drug Dealing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Unbeta'd, craig questioning his sexuality, drug dealer craig tucker, sexualities will questioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitnorton/pseuds/moonlitnorton
Summary: Tweek needs adderall to focus and stops by the local street pharmacist- Craig Tucker - to get some.And Craig gets something in return, too.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Craig and Tweek are both 18 and seniors in high school. This is my contribution to the Creek ship fandom. All feedback is welcome! Enjoy!

Craig was about to drive home from the South Park High School parking lot until he heard a knock on the passenger side of his car window. He saw fluffy blonde hair and a panicked expression on a boy with a forest green button-up shirt with buttons in the wrong holes, exposing some of his skin. He looked anxious. It was Tweek. 

Craig unlocked his car door and let him in. “What do you want?” He asked. 

“Hey, so uh I heard you were selling Adderall?” 

“Yeah, I sell a bunch of shit. It’s twenty for one pill and-“ 

“Are you fucking serious?” Frustrated, Tweek cut him off.

“They’re 30mg and they’re the only ones I have. They’re hard to get. Besides, I have Cartman as my supplier.” Craig rolled his eyes when he mentioned Cartman. 

“You’re the only person I know that sells it. I couldn’t get in touch with Kenny and Butters stopped selling-“

Tweek ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t have enough for twenty. I don’t get paid until next Thursday.” 

Craig shrugged. “That’s too bad.” 

“We can’t work out a deal? How about I give you ten now and the other ten later?” 

“Dude, I can’t. I work for Cartman? Besides Adderall sells really fast especially with finals coming up. I have other customers.”

“Come on, please?”

“I gotta stay consistent. I can’t sell it to you for that much alright?” Craig and Tweek were friends, they only saw each other at school and that was only when Token and Clyde were around. They only started having Tweek around a few months ago at the beginning of their senior year. They barely talked. 

“But I’ll have the money-“

“Dude no. Get out of my car.”

“I’ll give you a handjob.”

Craig whipped his head to face Tweek, half expecting him to be joking. This kid was joking, right? He would actually do-

But when he looked at Tweek he saw how deadly serious he was. He really wanted the drugs. His hazel eyes focused intensely on Craig still and said, “and after that, I’ll still pay you next Thursday.”

Craig took his eyes off him facing the windshield now. “Pft. No thanks, I can jack myself off with my own hand.”

He hoped things didn’t get more extreme with Tweek. He had seen the kid at school and he always looked on edge but this time Tweek seemed desperate now.

“Then I’ll suck your dick, I don’t care.”

“Nah man, I’m not gay and I didn’t think you were-“

“When’s the last time you’ve seen me with a girl?” Craig thought about it, surprised that he couldn’t come up with anything.

“Look, it’s not gay, if you say you’re not gay then it’s not gay.” Tweek put both hands up. He seemed sincere but Craig was still not convinced. “Besides a mouth is a mouth.”

Craig didn’t know what to make with this situation. For some reason, he remembered something Cartman once told him when he first started selling drugs. _It’s not gay if it’s for business._ A piece of advice Cartman adamantly wanted Craig and his other sellers, Kenny and Butters to remember. 

“It’s not like anyone’s going to know about it,” said Tweek.

Craig thought back to how Clyde and Token were already fooling around with their girlfriends. Craig managed to never date anyone or have that kind of relations with, well, anybody from any gender. Thus, he had trouble relating to his own friends and it made him feel left out sometimes. 

His friends would often make fun of his inexperience and he usually didn’t care. He didn’t want anybody. He’d rather stay home and play video games. He wondered if this would give him bragging rights (had Tweek been a girl instead). He thought it would really be something to talk about when he hung out with them next. So what if Tweek was a boy? He wondered what his friends would think and obviously he didn’t care but a part of him still did. His friends weren’t homophobic as far as he knew... except Cartman and he was an acquaintance, not a close friend. Maybe he wouldn’t even tell anyone. Tweek wasn’t bad looking and as long as it wasn’t awkward...

Craig raised his thumb and index finger to his temples in frustration. “Only if you can make me come.” He scoffed in disbelief, dropping his hand. _My first blow job is going to be with a guy._ Though, on the inside, Craig was curious to see if he would like it or not. 

“Yeah sure, I don’t care.” Tweek stared down Craig’s face then towards his groin.

Craig’s face turned red as he moved up in his seat and began to unbuckle his pants. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He moved his boxers down exposing his dick to the open-air between them. 

Tweak took Craig’s dick in his hand and began to slowly and agonizingly pump Craig’s cock in small strokes. Craig blushed even harder. Was blushing this hard even normal? He saw that Tweek was blushing too. His green eyes found Craig’s briefly.

“Don’t make eye contact with me.” Annoyed, Craig rolled his eyes away from Tweek’s and out the window. No one was around to see them. Something about eye contact when they were like this right now was too intimate for him to handle and Craig wasn’t a very emotional person. Tweek focused only on Craig’s cock as he worked him with his right hand. Craig put his right arm over the passenger seat trying to relax. He felt the most focused he’d ever been before as he watched Tweek in fascination. 

“Mmh,” Craig stifled a moan he didn’t mean to come out. 

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Tweek made a shit-eating grin. Craig was now hard in his hand. The blonde wrapped his lips over Craig’s cock, one hand on Craig’s thigh and the other on his waist holding him still. As soon as he did it Craig was already feeling good. He didn’t expect it to start feeling so good. What the fuck? Usually, Tweek was jittery and on edge and to see him calm and focused was different. He watched as his lips sunk deeper to allow more of his length in his mouth until his nose nuzzled his pubic hair. He felt his tongue attempt to swipe at his balls beneath and it was enough to send Craig over the edge and reach the point of no return. When he felt the back of Tweek’s throat it made him gag a little. Slight tears welled up in his eyes. Craig, like a zealot having a religious experience, amazed as he watched it all unfold. 

Tweek starting sucking on his head a little before moving down his length again. He felt the heat going straight to his cock as it went on and he got even harder. He didn’t know how long time was passing and he didn’t really care. He shut his eyes closed for a second overwhelmed with how good it felt. He watched Tweek’s tongue lick the underside of his cock and then flick at his slit. His tongue played there torturing him in the process. After Tweek proceeded to engulf his member again like he sucking on a pop sickle, enjoying it. 

Craig ran his fingers through Tweek’s fluffy blond hair. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was torturing him. He had never been so aroused in his life. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tweek and he wasn’t bad looking. Pretty cute, if he was being honest with himself. He never wanted to admit it aloud. He wondered if Tweek was hard too but was unable to tell. He wanted to buck up into Tweek’s mouth but thought Tweek wouldn’t like that and he resisted the urge to do so. He gripped his hair tighter but not enough to hurt him. He was about to come. 

“Tweek, I’m close.” He declared almost breathlessly. His voice was deeper than usual. 

Tweek got his mouth off his cock making a popping noise as he did. Craig moaned at the lack of contact he wanted his mouth back on his cock so bad. “Do you wanna come in my mouth?” Craig nodded. He was so relieved (And surprised) that Tweek was willing to do so. Plus he didn’t want his own sperm in his car. Tweek started sucking on the head of his insanely hard dick again and Craig had to bite his finger from whining. He felt himself coming into Tweek’s hot mouth. His hand still on Tweek’s head. He felt Tweek moan and slightly furrowed his brows as he took in Craig’s come. 

Craig overwhelmed with arousal, he had his head tilted all the way back looking up at the roof of his car. He had no words. _Should I thank him? Should I compliment his dick sucking talent? What am I supposed to say after these things?_

As he zipped up his pants, Tweek wiped a little bit of saliva from the side of his mouth. He was so relieved he didn’t come on his face because that would’ve been embarrassing. Then a brief image of coming on Tweek’s face flashed in his mind and the thought of it seemed appetizing to Craig. Tweek looked slightly shy. His cheeks flushed and Craig could feel he was too. 

“The drugs?”

“The wha- oh yeah uh they’re right here!” Feeling stupid for almost forgetting all about the reason Tweek was in his car, Craig got the Adderall from his bag and handed it to Tweek. 

“I’ll have the rest of the money next week.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

“But really, I’ll have it-“

“No. Don’t. I’d feel shitty taking it from you.”

“Fine.” Tweek shrugged. He reached for the car door. “Well, I got _stuff_ to do now. See you around.” Craig started his car. Tweek got out but before he left he said-

“Oh and Craig? You got a really nice dick.” He smirked and Craig realized then that he liked the way he looked when he did. 

“Um, thanks,” Craig said awkwardly. 

Tweek shut the door and left. He was glad Tweek didn’t have to seem him blush any harder than he already had been doing. 

He drove out of the parking lot. He wanted to get home and far away so he can process everything that had happened. When he got home, he pulled into the driveway and parked. He rested his forehead on the wheel and couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek. Finally, an arresting thought pulled itself into the forefront of his mind:

_Craig Tucker you are so fucking gay._


End file.
